Internal Payne
by inuyouko
Summary: Jinx makes a new friend in prison after a bad break in. Jinx X OC. Raven X ? Femslash suck at summaries Rated M for Death and possible future lemons
1. Meeting Payne

Hey guys thanks for trying this story. I'm posting this for a friend who doesn't have a account. Jinx is not in the first or second chapters. These are for you to learn a little about the OC. The Title of the story will probable change at some point.

Internal Payne

How many people do you know hear voices? How do they respond to it? All I know is its hard. Payne is always telling me what to do. He demands chaos. I try to hold him back and ignore him, but it doesn't always work. The times he takes control I have a hard time remembering unless he wants me too. I know he scares people, I can see it in their faces when I walk by. He hurts them as well, while smiling the inter time. That's how I got here, behind these iron bars, known as the _Grinning Slasher_.

Apparently Payne murdered fifteen people. He used a combat knife to cut his victims into pieces. The police told me he would cauterize the wounds as he went to make sure they would survive. If they passed out during his torture he would wait till they woke to continue. The gore he created in the rooms of his victims was nauseating. Crimson blood would cover all the walls. He would leave only one area clear. That was where the body was tied and gagged so the screams could not be heard by the neighbors. He had a spot in every room where he would move the body parts and organs he removed. Each picture I was shown Payne would laugh at my cringes and say he enjoyed hearing their screams of pain. He would also tell me he loved seeing the faces of the grieving families. His favorite was the little boy.

He kept the child three weeks before even thinking about killing him. At that point the local news channel had a special about the family where it shown the parents asking for anybody to help find their little boy. It was then he had the brilliant plan of this killing spree. The boy was his first victim. He created chaos Payne desired. It started with Payne cutting off body parts and mailing them to the parents. At first it was the child's fingers. Then it became a hand, an arm, a foot, a leg, and finally he went for the organs. The boy was the only one not kept in the victim's own room. The parents slowly got their child back but over a span of three months. The last thing the parents received before the boy died was a single sky blue eye in a jar of preservatives with a letter of cut outs say now your son can see you one last time. The mother was checked into a mental institute after that. The final package was sent to her in the hospital. It held the boys head, and his bloody stump of a torso was left on the front porch of the father's home. Payne made sure I saw all this in a vivid picture show in my mind. I felt his joy through it all.

After the pictures were done being shown to me I felt Payne come to the fore front. A grin crept on to my face, a laugh rang out and a pair of red eyes sparkled as he ran his hand through his silver hair. Even though Payne and I share a body it is a noticeable change when he takes over. His voice is deeper and creepy. He always smiles, I bet he would smile sitting in the electric chair waiting for the switch to be thrown. When he spoke I saw the fear on the faces of the detectives that brought us in. He told the police everything he did, every last drop. Both of the interrogators had to leave at some point during the story because of the nausea that washed over them. I wished I could leave as well; this was one of the times I could see and hear everything but could do nothing about it. It was hear Payne's name became the _Grinning Slasher_.

The judge that proceeded over our case decided that we were too dangerous to be sent to a psychotic ward, so he sent us to a maximum security prison for a hundred and fifty years. So, here we sit in an iron cage waiting for a chance to redeem myself.

-R&R guys it would mean a lot. I'll take anything you can give me. I want to improve my writing.-


	2. First Redemption

Another chapter of meeting the OC.

Jen owns everything so far.

First Redemption

The first thing I thought to redeem myself was my cellmate. He was a target for the other inmates. We stared to talk one night and agreed to partner up. We would protect each other, Payne laughed at the idea. He said we both would new boyfriends by the end of the week. I really wanted to prove him wrong this time, but once again it was I that was wrong. Chase, my cellmate, had became a new boy toy in less than a week.

Chase started to blame me for it. He said I was in here for murder so I should have been able to take care of him. I was devastated that I had failed Chase, but that didn't stop him. Each day he made my life a living hell. At one point Chase had gotten so mad at me he started to let prisoners in my cell when I was napping. He really wanted me to get a boyfriend as well. He didn't think it was fair that he had one and I didn't. The only reason I didn't have one is because of Payne. He didn't want one he told me he was no one's bitch and if anything they would be his.

One day it all ended. Chase let in a guy when I was napping after lunch. I woke up as the inmate had brought my pants down to my ankles, I did what anybody would do, I panicked. The guy punched me in the face and said I was his now. That pissed Payne off. The _Grinning Slasher_ came forth. Payne finished slipping the pants off grinning. The prisoner was confused at this point, one minute I was fighting him now I stand in front of him with my pants on the ground behind me. The man never knew what hit him. Payne had the man pinned down on the floor, whispering to him that he was no one's bitch, but he was his now. Payne proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

After Payne threw the inmate out of his cell barely breathing, he turned his grinning face towards Chase. Chase was so terrified that he wet himself causing Payne to laugh his maniacal laugh. He had a reason to be scared; he has never seen me like this. He knew about Payne because I told him, to make it safer. I guess he thought I was lying, but he knows now that I was not. Payne walked up to Chase and started to hit him while yelling that Chase was no one else's he was Payne's and Payne's alone. That day Payne beat Chase an inch from his life

The guard use to talk to each other about why I was here. They didn't think I could do those gruesome murders, but after that day the talks stopped. They would stare at me with a fake façade of courage, but I could see it in their eyes. They are terrified of me just like the inmates; apparently the inmate Payne beat up was a gang boss in the prison. Just like my family, and all the people who knew the truth. My first chance of redemption just went down the drain.

-read and review please- next chapter stays in oc's point of view but brings in Jinx.


	3. Second Redemption

-Jen owns everything but the Teen Titans-

**Second Redemption**

The next chance at redemption came during the solitary confinement Payne earned me. I sat in my cell listening to the things going on around me. I heard the rats running in the walls, the moans of the inmates, and the growls of metahumans in the special block down the hall. I heard a girl screaming. I found this strange considering this is a male prison. She had to be a metahuman that is the only way a girl could be here. After that a heard a grunt and groan of an extremely large male, and a child calling the people that brought them in "snot nosed brats" and "pile of junk". This voice shocked me the owner couldn't be older than 12 or 13. Payne told me that they were the key to my redemption. As things quite down and doors being slammed shut I heard crying. After all the time I spent here in solitaire I have never heard someone cry. The voice yelled a curse word followed by a sob. I recognized the voice immediately. It was the girl they just brought in. I was compelled to talk to her.

"Girl, what's the matter?" I heard her gasp and start moving around I assume she was wiping tears off her face while looking around for the source of the noise. "Over here in the next cell" I heard her move closer.

"What is it to you?" she sobbed.

"Girls shouldn't cry so I wanted to know why you are" I replied.

"…" she was speechless. She finally whispered "Isn't obvious. I'm sitting in a concrete cell were my powers have no chance of working, my friends that are like my brothers are in cells that they have no chance of breaking out of, all because a group of teens didn't like the way my family resorted to to survive!" By the end of her rant she was almost screaming. I heard her pants as she tried to get her breath back.

"There you feel better now" I said grinning. It felt weird to smile I haven't done that since before Payne showed up.

She chuckled and said "I do, actually." She continued to laugh and in between her breaths she managed to get out "This is so weird; I'm being comforted in solitaire by some prisoner that I don't even know." I started to laugh as well. "I might be in here and in solitude, but that doesn't mean I'm not a nice person. "So, what is your name?" I asked. "Jinx, your?" she responded.

"It depends when you ask and who you ask."

"What do you mean?"

"If you ask a police officer or a guard they would tell you I'm a psychotic killer called the _Grinning Slasher_. Ask me when I'm grinning like a manic I would say Payne. Ask me now and I would respond Hannah."

"So you're saying that the most gruesome serial killer of our time is a nice person and named Hannah!" She started to laugh.

"And Jinx of HIVE Academy, a renowned thief, is a crybaby" I smile as her laughter stops.

"So you do know of me" I could tell by her voice she was starring at the ground probable with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I do who doesn't, and I don't care what you did in the past that has made sad. As long as you don't care that I am psychotic" I laugh.

"Deal" she chuckles.

We spent the next three months chatting and getting closer, well close as two people can with a brick wall between them. Then she told me something that would change my life.

"Hannah, Mammoth, Gizmo, and I are escaping tonight and I want you to come with us." I was speechless I never expected her to want to get me out. I was set to spend the rest of my life here. Payne on the other hand jumped at the chance.

"Hell yes! We will come" he responded.

She chuckled, "Nice to hear from you Payne"

"Ya ya ya just get me out of here."

"Ha okay I will tonight. Be ready to run. If you need any help I'll get Mammoth to carry you."

"Great just what I need an eighteen year old giant carrying me." She just chuckled and said she would see me tonight.


	4. Jinx POV Back In Prison

**Out of 350 views you guys can give more than 1 review. Jen wants feedback even if it is a little negative, as long as it's not a complete flame. She feels like it will help. Sorry if Jinx seems a little OOC in this chapter. It is my take on what anybody would feel going into prison but to me jinx is someone who would not hide her feelings.**

-Jen own everything but the teen titans-

_JPOV 1__st__ day at prison_

Mammoth, Gizmo, and I were dragged into the fucking prison again. The damn Teen Titans captured us robbing a bank. We had the money this time but the big gluten of an older brother I have set off the alarm as we were leaving. Before we were even three blocks down the Titans had arrived. It didn't take long to for us to be caught; it was a record breaking 20 minute fight. They split into different groups and it threw us off. Starfire and Beast Boy took on Mammoth, Cyborg and Raven against Gizmo, leaving the Masked Boy Wonder to me. With the changelings ability he distracted Mammoth down the Titans had arrived. It didn't take long to for us to be caught; it was a record breaking 20 minute fight. They split into different groups and it threw us off. Starfire and Beast Boy took on Mammoth, Cyborg and Raven against Gizmo, leaving the Masked Boy Wonder to me. With the changelings ability he distracted Mammoth while Starfire sent a starbolt at his head knocking him in one shot. I knew he would feel that shot for days. Cyborg distracted Gismo him with sonic blast after sonic blast. Raven used her powers to remove Gizmo's backpack rendering him useless. Robin charged me and got in close. The Boy Blunder decided to test my martial arts skill. While I'm good at close combat Robin is better. We fought for a good 15 minutes until Raven became bored with our little dance and she used her dark powers to hold me still till the cops got there to take us in. I was all but quiet going in. I was screaming my head off and kicking all around me. I hated this place. It's a maximum security male prison. The only reason I am here is because it is the only place equipped to hold me in. The screams I was letting loose were probable waking up all of the metahumans and who ever are in the solitaire block. Mammoth could only groan because he still couldn't focus thanks to the starbolt to the head. Gizmo is just cursing the titans like he always does.

When it was time to be put in our cells I watched as they strapped Mammoth's arms to his body and put him in a ridiculously thick steel walled cell so he couldn't use his massive strength to break out. They put Gizmo into a primitive cell where he couldn't use his massive brain to hack out of his cell like last time. The only electric thing was his door. As it clanged shut I had to give the warden his props he was finally learning. Then it came time for me to be placed. They could not use the same cell as last time because of my power. It shorted out everything electronic making it easy for me to open my door and slip out in the dark never noticed till the guards made their rounds. The warden decided to put me in a cell right next to the solitary confinement cells. After they slammed my door with one curse word the tears I was holding back sprang forth. I lost all hope this time, seeing the cells my friends were thrown into and my own. It was concrete and everything was done manually. I didn't even have lights! There was only a small window up high to let in the sun. I sat here and cried until I received the shock of my life.

"Girl, what's the matter?" I gasped not expecting any one to care. I quickly started to clean my face just in case the owner of the voice could see me. I glanced around trying to find the sound of my sanity. I guess it heard me moving so it spoke "Over here in the next cell." This surprised me this surprised me these cells had to be at least 6 feet apart separated by concrete, but this person could hear me clearly. I inspected the wall closer seeing the cracks that let the voice through but nothing else. Even though by then the tears had stopped I still had a hard time speaking.

"What's it to you" I managed to sob out.

"Girls shouldn't cry, so I wanted to know why you are." It responded.

I was speechless at first no one ever seemed to care but this guy in solitaire really seemed like he did. What freaked me out more is that I started to respond in a whisper. "Isn't obvious. I'm sitting in a concrete cell where my powers have no chance of working, my friends that are like my brothers are in cells that they have no chance of breaking out of, all because of a group of teens didn't like the way my family resorted to survive!"By the end of my rant I was yelling at my savior next to me. I was panting and my face flushed out of frustration.

"There feel better now?" I could almost hear him grinning at me. I started to chuckle and said "I do, actually." I started to laugh harder as I try to speak my mind. Eventually, I got out"This is so weird. I'm beingcomforted in solitaire by some prisoner that I don't even know." He started to laugh as well. "I might be in solitude but that doesn't mean I'm not a nice person." He responded. "So, what's your name?"

"Jinx, Yours?"

"It depends on when you ask and who you ask."

This confused me even more, why would it matter who I asked or when I did? "What do you mean?"

"If you ask a cop or a guard they would tell you I'm a psychotic killer called the Grinning Slasher. As me when I'm grinning like a maniac I would say Payne. Ask me now and I would respond Hannah."

I knew of the Grinning Slasher. Everyone in the underworld did at least fifteen murders done and only was caught because he wanted to be. There was no evidence at any of the crime scenes except the last one. It was like he wanted to be caught. I also found that out that the most known and feared serial killer of our time's real name is Hannah. I tried so hard not to laugh but failed miserably. "So, you're saying that the most gruesome serial killer of our time is a _nice _person and named Hannah!"

"And Jinx of HIVE Academy, a renowned thief, is a crybaby." That statement shut me up quick as memories of being used by Brother Blood flashed through my memory. All the things I stole, all the people I beat up, all the things I did against my will. I stared at the floor with tears building in my eyes again. "so you do know of me" I cringed at my own voice. I sounded so sad and weak.

"Of course I do who doesn't, and I don't care what you did in that past that has made you sad as long as you don't care that I'm psychotic." He started to laugh. Hannah's laugh was warming and contagious. I soon found myself laughing with him. "Deal" was all I need to say.

As the next three months went my Hannah and I grew closer. I found out why he was in solitaire, and personally I think the little bugger deserved what he got for trying to get Hannah raped like he did. I also learned more about Payne. I actually came to like the psychotic man. I had been discussing escape plans to escape with Mammoth and Gizmo for a while now and we came up with an idea. It was going to be hard but we were going to do this. And I wanted the person I grew closer too to come with us. So, on the day of the escape I told Mammoth that we were going to be breaking out a human as well. I figured Gizmo can figure it out later because if I had told him now he would bitch about it. Once Mammoth agreed I went to tell Hannah.

"Hannah, Mammoth, Gizmo, and I are escaping tonight and I want you to come with us." He was speechless, which is understandable, I think Hannah was set to spend his life here in prison. As I expected though, Payne jumped at the chance. He never did like being caged up.

"Hell yes! We will come!"

I started to laugh at the fact I was right. "Nice to hear from you Payne."

"Ya ya ya just get me out of HERE"

"Ha okay I will tonight. Be ready to run. If you need help I'll get Mammoth to carry you."

"Great just what I need an eighteen year old giant carrying me." He responded without hesitation. I laughed at his sarcasm that he shoved out. I just told him I would see him tonight.

**Read and Review please. Constructive critism is encouraged, so are complements. ******


	5. Stage One of the Escape

**Jen would like me to remind you to review. She would really enjoy that. She also has this chapter's broken into the HIVE FIVE points of view. She also does not own The Teen Titans or Inuyasha, just borrowing some of the demon types, just the plot and Hannah/Payne. **

**MPOV- Mammoth**

**JPOV- Jinx**

**GPOV-Gizmo**

**HPOV-Hannah**

**-Stage 1 of Escape-**

_MPOV_

I was shocked when Jinx told me she wants to break out the normal criminal in solitaire next to her. I knew she was getting closer to the man but never figured she would want to set him free. I almost had a heart attack when I heard the guards' talking about who was next to her. She wants to break out the _Grinning Slasher!_ The one guy that belongs here she wants to get out. She is also best friends with the guy. I am worried for my little sister. I was fretting about this so much I almost missed her slipping the key for my restraints to me.

_JPOV_

At lunch I saw what was going to make this escape possible. The guard with the keys to my cell, Mammoth's restraints, and Gizmo's gear walking down the hall. The prison systems are so stupid sometimes I know I wouldn't keep important keys like those together. Anyway being the master thief I am, I tripped over my own feet while bumping into him slipping off with his keys. He never suspected a thing. Back at the table I took Mammoth's key off the ring. I saw the big glut with a pained look on his face. I knew that face well it was his thinking face and the butt of most jokes at his expense. I approached not even quietly but he didn't even sense me coming. I had to brush against him for him to even rely that I was trying to give him a key to his restraints.

_GPOV_

I watch my pink haired sister slip the ignoramus of a brother the key to the restraints that he wears; I started to feel anxious. I can tell the pink feline was keeping something from me. She couldn't keep eye contact with me as she approached. I had already found out where my equipment was I just need the key to get in there and someone to get me out of my cell. Jinx was the answer for that. With her powers she could shot off the electricity that controls mine and Mammoth's cells locks. After she gave me the key to the door that holds my stuff I couldn't hold back any more and asked "What are you hiding from me?"

_JPOV_

I couldn't keep Gizmo's gaze as I approached him. Those beady little eyes could always tell when I was hiding something. I gave him the key he needed quickly so I could escape his questioning gaze, but I failed. Soon as he got out his question I knew there was no way I could keep Hannah from him if I opened my big mouth. So, I just smiled at him got up and walked away while thinking fuck over and over in my head. That continued till I was escorted back to my cell. As soon as I saw Hannah's door a grin grew large enough to swallow my face. All I could think about was get me and him out of here. Stage One was complete.

_GPOV_

When she smiled and walked away I knew for sure whatever she was hiding was going to tick me off. I sighed and figured as long as she isn't going to try to break out her new friend it would be fine.

_HPOV-happening at the same time as Stage One was happening-_

As Jinx spent the day working on getting the escape put together I realized even though we talked to each other we didn't really know each other. I was one step ahead of her, I knew what to expect when we saw each other. She was going to be a gorgeous, sexy, pink haired, pale skinned, pink cat eyed, girl around seventeen years old. She assumes that I am a middle aged psychotic man. But I am the opposite. I am a twenty-one year old GIRL . Yes a girl, the only reason I am here is because of how dangerous Payne is. The warden had me rooming with the weaker men that he knew couldn't hurt me, but the guards and him never expected me to be so violent and strong when Payne was in control. I stood at six foot five with silver straight hair and had natural red eyes. My hear might have rested on the side of my head like normal they came to a point like an elf or an Inu Demon. I had claws that I usually kept trimmed but do to my capture they had grown at least three inches and are razor sharp. I have demon blood flowing through my cursed veins. I am not like Raven from the Teen Titan. My parents were both powerful demons that could put her father, Trigon, to shame. I have pure blood in me and it makes me more powerful than Raven and her Father combined. It has pushed me to the brink of insanity. I didn't always have Payne with me, he came later in my life, that's a different story I'll tell Jinx later. Anyways, Jinx knew me from the other side of the wall but I knew as soon as she saw me in person she was going to be afraid of me just like everybody else. I mean who would be afraid of me. I can kill a person with a hug if I'm not careful or even just a poke from my finger can go right threw someone. Hell I'm afraid of myself so I guess I don't expect anyone else not to be. She was going to be in for the shock of her life. I just wish I won't scare her tonight and if I do that she won't scream. That is the worst reaction to someone can give you especially if you like that someone.

**Please leave a review for Jen it would make her day. She says sorry if anyone seems OOC but its her first story to write some of these characters. The next chapter will be put up once she has written it and given it to me.**


End file.
